Guardians Of The Realms
Group Description |.::|GuardiansOfTheRealms|::.| is a group made for everyone to enjoy. We warmly welcome individuals such as: Wolves, Cats, Hyenas, Coyotes, Dragons, Horses, Demons, Tigers, Bats, Humans, Anime People, HomeStucks, CreepyPastas, etc. We live in one of the Seaside camps, and since prey runs short in Seaside, we won't appreciate any prey-stealers hunting in Seaside. For those of you who don't already know it, Guardians Of The Realms lives in the Seaside camp in the back of Seaside, the one farther away from the only portal in Seaside. We have our own theme songs as well. Our main theme song is this one: Our ranks are growing each day and are growing at a steady pace. We hope more people will join us soon, but we will always try our best. Ranks Alpha: LostFace F GOTRA Beta: Sky f GOTRB Delta: Reaper F GOTRW Prophets: Faith F GOTRP NightStar GOTRP SharpClaws: DarkShadow M DeadJade F Wolf FreakishlyInsane Noctix More TBA Elders: DarkClaw F More TBA Warriors: Reaper F GOTRW Akuma M GOTRW Shura F GOTRW Caramel F GOTRW Vanilla F GOTRWM More TBA SkyHawks: Epic F GOTRSH Stone M GOTRSH Shade M GOTRSH More TBA Guards: SandHeart FGOTRG Shadow M GOTRG Dark Snow More TBA Medics: Vanilla F GOTRWM More TBA Deliverers: Bramble GOTRD Thorn GOTRD Syeur F GOTRD More TBA Apprentices: Cursed GOTR Tam GOTR More TBA Recruits: Tawny F Scary F Wolf Mosea F Tiana La Llorna F fallen angel Silver Moon F Aurora f wolf Crystall F Teen Emma f xXNitikaXx Frost Lavender F GOTRR Sanibel Shark Lover GOTRR (Nickname: Love) Ingrid GOTRR More TBA Little Ones: Scratches f pup Lighting f cub Yunok F pup Raven GOTRLO Winter the Pup Anna pup Stream F Pup Poison GOTRLO More TBA Group Rules:'''__FORCETOC__Category:RanksCategory:Rank DescriptionCategory:Group BioCategory:Territory Though this Group is for the free, we still have Rules. When it comes to our rules though, we are Fair, Reasonable, Strong, Honest, and at times, Modest. We do what the '''WHOLE Group feels is the right decision that everyone in the Group can come to an agreement on. Rule #1. NEVER EVER Go to '''Blackspore for ANY reason! NOT EVEN FOR THE MOONPOOL. WE HAVE A PORTAL IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THIS RULE, EXPECT TO BE OUT OF MY GROUP IN THE MORNING.' '''Rule #2.' Follow Orders and Instructions. Follow ALL Rules at ALL times. Anything other than this will be unacceptable. Sorry but no. I'm sick of this. o_e Rule #3. Off The Alpha Den. Stay off of my goddamn den please. It gets annoying. Its THAT simple. Just stay off my den you guys. The Medic den is taller than my den so use THAT for look out. Rule #4. Respect. Always respect your Groupmates and your Alpha/Leader/AlphaCat. Treat them the way you would want to be treated. The Howl System Introduction To ''The Howl System'' In Guardians Of The Realms, we have what's called a Howl System. We use this Howl System to communicate with each other through Howls or Roars. It is very useful when the time comes around that our Group needs it. The Howl System Key ONE HOWL = Group Meeting TWO HOWLS = Training THREE HOWLS = Welcome A New Group Member/ Congratulations On Getting Promoted/ Mourn FOUR HOWLS = Attack FIVE HOWLS = EMERGENCY!!! SIX HOWLS = Go Back To Camp Allies (Feel Free To Add Your Group To The Allies List!) 1. Lavender Moon Clan 2. Warrior Cats Of NightFury Clan 3. Warriorcats Of DarkBlaze Clan 4. Warrior Cats Of GreenLeaf Clan 5. Animals of Merry Valley MORE TO BE ADDED (FEEL FREE TO ADD YOUR GROUP!!)